The Christmas Angel
by Kimmiko16
Summary: Amy is sad and lonely on Christams Eve, what will happens when she tries to escape it all and finds herself doing nothing but remembering? ORIGINAL


The lonely woman walked down the deserted sidewalk pulling her coat tighter around herself as the snow seemed to fall down faster swirling against her feet like a kitten seeking attention. Her black boots effectively kept out the cold while the snow fell silently higher by the minute covering the prints she left behind. Only two people who knew why she was walking around New York City alone on Christmas Eve were her and her mother whom she had just had a fight with. With a long sigh she looked up at the place her feet had taken her, she was standing a little ways from the skating rink at Rockefeller center. The skating rink was filled with people, mostly couples holding hands and grinning happily at each other. She moved slowly forward taking a seat on a bench a good distance from the rink, but close enough to observe the people joyfully playing there. Tucking her black trench coat around her legs she folded her hands into her sleeves and watched the happy people skate circles around each other laughing at themselves when they fell. She lost focus of the happy groups as a sudden memory over took her.

_"Amy do you even know how to skate?" The blonde haired girl looked up at the boy with a glare._

_"Of course I do Drake!" Drake made a show of flipping back his brown hair and grinned lazily down at Amy._

_"Then hurry up!" He said skating the few feet over to stand in front of his female companion. Holding out his hand he bowed slightly making the girl laugh and as she accepted his hand letting him pulled her up and onto the ice. She took a second to get her feet under her before she made a circle around him and took his hand. They took their time skating slowly around the rink countless times until getting cold enough that they decided to leave. _

_"Hey Amy," Drake started slowly when he stopped in front of her house. She looked up at him and smiled waiting for him to continue. "I..." He said pointing to himself._

_"Yes?" _

_"Love you!" He finished laying his finger gently on her nose. She cocked her head a grin touching her lips as she took his hand and leaned forward kissing his cheek._

_"Well that's good news, 'cause guess what!"_

_"What?" He asked raising his eyebrows expectantly._

_"I love you too!" Drake grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips before pulling back._

_"I have a question to ask you!" He said like a child hiding a secret._

_"What is it?"_

_"You... "He paused looking dramatically down at her." Have to wait until tomorrow!" Amy's mouth dropped and she smacked him lightly on the shoulder with a faux anger._

_"You're so mean!" She pouted crossing her arms over her chest._

_"I'm not mean; everybody has to wait till Christmas for their gift!" He said playfully._

_"My gift is a question." She asked confused._

_"No this is your gift!" Drake said pulling out a small box wrapped in silver. "But you can't open it until you wake up in the morning, okay?" Amy took the offered box with a smile. "And as soon as you open it you have to call me!"_

_"I promise!" She said with a grin hugging the gift to her chest._

_"That's good!" He said patting her head playfully, she glared up at him and stuck out her tongue making him laugh and hug her. "Good night my love, I will se you tomorrow alright."_

_"I will be waiting with bated breath, my Knight!" She said holding her hand to her heart and bowing her head. He laughed and kissed her good-bye with another promise to return. She watched until he was out of sight before entering her house and making her way up to her room, looking thoughtfully at the silver box for a second she grinned and set it on the table next to her bed. She left her room for a moment to change into her night clothes and came back tying her hair into a ponytail. She gave the box one last smile before she crawled into bed and closed her eyes._

_It seemed like only minutes later that she was woken by someone shaking her shoulder. Looking up she saw her mother leaning over her, her face was in shadow giving her an ethereal look. _

_"What's wrong, mom?" She asked softly sleep still heavy in her voice._

_"Drake's mother just called."_

_"This late? What did she want?" She asked yawning and attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes._

_"Honey, she called to let us know that there has been an accident." Amy looked up as her mothers eyes pooled with water. "S-someone sped through a red light as Drake was walking home... "She stopped taking a deep breath as Amy looked up at her." He... he is in the hospital right now; the doctors say that he probably won't live through the night. And he has been asking for you dear." Amy's pace paled with each word her mother said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Amy." Amy sat up and hugged her mother tightly willing the tears away. _

_"It's alright mom, I'm sure the doctors are just being pessimistic. Let's go and see him for ourselves." Amy wiped the few tears that she had shed with the back of her hand as she pulled away from her mother and stood up. They both quickly got dressed and made their way over to the hospital finding the correct room they found Drake's parents waiting outside talking to a doctor. He shook his head sadly and walked away, Drake's mother hung her head letting out a choked sob as his father tried to console her._

_"Amy, your here!" She exclaimed tears running down her face. Amy nodded silently and walked forward into the open arms waiting for her. "I'm so sorry Amy... they say he's n-not going to make it." A fresh wave of tears hit the woman and Amy handed her over to her mother. Steeling herself Amy pushed back the conflicting emotions and opened the door stepping quietly into the room. Drake was lying on the white bed tubes running from his arms into a few different machines that were steadily beeping. His face was bruised and torn one eyes swollen shut, bandages covered his arms slowly being stained red. She could only imagine the damage to the rest of his body that was concealed by the thin blanket._

_"Good morning my handsome knight!" Amy said mustering all the cheer she could manage. "Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas." Drake repeated a pain filled smile touching his lips. She shook her head as she sat next to him on the bed making sure she touched neither him nor the wires attached to him. _

_"So the doctors say you're going to make a full recovery." Amy said wistfully setting one of her hands atop his. He smiled sadly and nodded his absently._

_"Really? That's good, to bad it's not in time for Christmas dinner." _

_"Yes, but there will always be next year." Amy leaned closer to him and grinned. "And don't worry I'll sneak you in some real dinner once it's cooked!"_

_"That's my girl." Drake said smiling as he laced his fingers with hers she conjured up another smile as she looked down at him. "You're so pretty when you smile!" He closed his eyes his brow creasing in pain. Amy clenched her jaw tightly and pressed the call button for the nurse. "G-good-bye Amy." Drake said softly, Amy looked up at him like she had been branded by a hot poker. "Did you know that when a life is lost that a baby is born?" Drake asked quietly as the beeping started coming slower._

_"I-I heard that somewhere." Amy said a tear escaping from her eye, she was pulled gently out of the way by a kind looking woman in white as a few people clustered around Drake's bed blocking him from her view as she was taken out of the room and placed in her mothers arms. Fifteen minutes later a somber doctor came out to announce the bad news to the gathered families, the news that their son had not made it. Amy let herself be swept into hugs returning them numbly in an attempt to give them the comfort that she herself could not find. It seemed like hours later they finally returned home, she excused herself and went to her room. Through tear blurred eyes she saw the small silver box sitting in the spot she had left it last night. She had forgotten all about it with everything that happened. Walking over she picked it up turning it over in her hands, she smiled sadly gently opening the last gift she would ever get from Drake. A black velvet box was revealed and she slowly opened it to reveal a paper and a ring, picking up the paper she unfolded it revealing two hand written words._

_Marry Me?_

_Tears dropped freely from Amy's eyes as she picked up the ring and clutched it to her chest. One was word was softly whispered before she cried herself into an exhausted sleep. 'Yes!' _

Amy hung her head sadly as she came out of the memory, it had been two years and still she could not forget anything that happened that day especially at this time of year the memory continually haunted her. She heaved a long sigh wishing for something to take her away from the old pain that seemed to drown her.

"Hi, you look like you could use some company." Amy looked up to find a young man standing in front of her, his dark blue jeans were partially covered a long black leather coat, a scarf was wrapped around his neck covering his mouth and part of his nose. His eyes were a bright blue matching nicely with his jet black hair. What she could see of his face made it look like he was smiling down at her. She shrugged her shoulder ever so slightly and he sat beside her, a few minutes passed silently before she caught the man looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Amy asked quietly. He pulled his scarf down showing his face and smiled boyishly at her.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering why someone like you was out alone on Christmas Eve." He said with a grin.

"You're a complete stranger, why would I tell you something like that?" She asked her brow creasing in confusion and annoyance.

"Complete stranger." She heard muttered under his breath. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Seth, Seth McClain." He extended a leather clad hand in her direction with another smile, she looked down at his hand and frowned for a second before reaching out with her suede wrapped hand and took his.

"I'm Amy Winchester." He smiled warmly at her and nodded once.

"See Amy, now we are not strangers." She couldn't help but to let one side of her mouth curl up into a half smile making his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, my! You can smile." He saw her smile disappear as she narrowed her eyes; he held up his hands defensively and smiled again at her. "I didn't mean it to offend you; you're very pretty when you smile!" Amy looked at him mouth dropping open in shock; Seth let his smile fall as he looked her over. "What's the matter? Has no one ever told you that you were pretty before?"

"No it's not that," She said softly looking back at the skaters again.

"Then what is it?" He asked concern lacing his voice.

"You just reminded me of someone that I haven't seen in a while is all."

"Oh, is he the reason you're sitting all alone, in the cold, on Christmas Eve?" Without turning her head Amy nodded. "Did he break your heart?"

"Not on purpose." She whispered setting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in her hand. "He died." She said louder so he could hear.

"I'm sorry; I know how it feels loosing someone you love so close to a holiday that is supposed to be happy." Slowly she turned her head her green eyes meeting his soft blue ones.

"You do?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my twin sister died on Christmas. Two years ago in a few hours." Seth smiled softly obviously remembering her, Amy's expression turned from doubt into a sad smile.

"I'm sorry!"

"You shouldn't be," Seth said quietly. "She left this world happily and touched many lives in her passing. She was sick for a long time, she had Leukemia." Amy blinked sadly confusion gracing her eyes.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Seth said his characteristic smile returning.

"How can you be so happy? You smile like there is nothing wrong when you should be sad inside." Seth looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before standing up and grinning holding out his hand to Amy.

"I'm cold... I'll be happy to answer your question over a cup of coffee." Amy looked up at him biting her lip in thought. She really wanted this question answered and she was also getting cold, gritting her teeth she slowly raised her hand and let him pull her gently to her feet. She quickly took her hand back and stuffed it into her own pocket, making Seth turn his head to hide a smile. They started walking away from the rink, neither of them looking back as they kept their eyes on various things in front of them walking shoulder to shoulder it didn't take long for them to find a small coffee shop. They went inside and shed their coats adjusting to the warmer climate of the small cafe that was surprisingly empty, sitting down they placed their orders, Amy ordering green tea and Seth a cup of black coffee.

"I'll answer your question," Seth started getting right to the point after their drinks were delivered. "Using equivalent exchange, I will tell you my story if you tell me yours." Amy nodded once pouring some sugar into her tea.

"That's fair enough." She agreed while watching him pour twice the amount of sugar she used into his cup.

"Alright. My sister Stephanie and I were identical twins, we spent every waking moment together Steph and I were the best of friends, she was the always up-beat one and nothing could bring her down, I was the stoic bookish one who kept a watchful eye on her... Ten years ago when we were sixteen my sister started getting sick, everyone thought it was a cold or maybe the flu until she became to sick to even leave her own bed. She was taken to the doctor and after many tests were run she was diagnosed with leukemia. They immediately started treatments for her, blood transfusions and Chemo; I gave my blood often since of course we were the same type. Days passed, turning into weeks and month followed by years. Her condition only worsened, through it all she remained happy, each day that she was strong enough she would go and visit the other patients." Seth paused and slowly took a sip of his coffee.

"Her up-lifting messages brought many patients out of their misery and gave them the will to fight, often they would win the fight and their disease would go into remission. They would leave healthy and thanking her, she would give them a dazzling smile and tell them it was nothing and move on to the next person. For each person she helped heal it seemed she only got worse, everyday I visited her talking to her about what her friends were doing, her friends that had stopped visiting her after the first year. I told her all the gossip and she would help me with my homework so she could learn what was being taught, so when she left the hospital she wouldn't be behind. High school graduation came and went; she was still in that hospital getting worse. I had gotten into a good college in another state, but I turned them down choosing to attend the one closest to Stephanie so I could still visit her every day, letting her help with my college work since she still had hope of one day getting out, she still wore her cheerful smile every time I saw her no matter how much pain she was in. Three years ago her treatments started to fail all together and she had gotten so bad that she could do nothing but lie in her bed, still wearing the smile that promised everything would be alright." He looked up meeting Amy's eyes, she could see the pain that was hidden behind his smile.

"The year passed quickly as we watched her grow weaker by the day. Two years ago I visited her on Christmas Eve she was looking a lot better and she gave me her brightest smile saying it was a Christmas miracle. I was so happy to see her looking well again; we talked for hours until visiting hours were up. I left with a promise to come in the morning and bring her the gift I had gotten her, she smiled thanking me and gave me something that she had made and wrapped herself while in that bed. I went to leave as usual when she stopped me to say 'Good-bye' something she never said since she thought it was to final, I was confused but wrote it off as nothing, but her fatigue because I hadn't stayed so long in a while. The next morning we got a call from her doctor, a call to tell us that Stephanie has passed away in her sleep during the early morning hours." Seth held back the tears that the memory conjured while Amy watched him holding back tears of her own.

"You ask why I smile like nothing is wrong. Because when I opened her gift there was a picture she drew of an Angel, and beside the angel she wrote. "We were two people sharing a spirit, now you are one and have half of my spirit; every time you smile you brighten someone's day. So my brother smile for me since I cannot." My sister knew she was going to die, that's why she said good-bye to me that day and that is why I was given that poem. So to fulfill her last wish I will continue on smiling for her. And even though at times there may be pain I will still smile, because the pain and sorrow will eventually go away, but when it does it is then you can see the happiness that has been with you all along shadowed by the pain." Amy sat silently for a few minutes thinking over all he had just told her. Her heart went out to him; he had suffered so long watching someone he loved come closer to death with each passing day. She couldn't imagine having to go through something like that.

"That's so..."

"Pathetic?" Seth interrupted smiling sardonically; Amy only smiled back sadly at him shaking her head.

"No not at all... I was going to say sad." She looked down sadly at her mostly untouched tea swirling the contents slowly. "It takes a very strong person to be able to smile after all that and actually mean it. Your sister must have been a great person." Seth grinned happily and nodded.

"Yes she was," He agreed readily watching as she took a sip of her warm tea. "So may I hear your story now?" Amy looked at him over the brim of her cup and nodded slowly.

"Okay," She took a deep breath and started her tale. "I was seventeen when I met Drake, we were both seniors in high school, he was the popular captain of the Hockey team and I was the bookish loner. One day the teacher gave assigned partners and I was stuck with him, I though I was going to have to pull his weight and do all the work while he partied with his friends. I couldn't have been more wrong, after class was over he came up to me and asked if I could come over to his house and start on the project, I agreed to see for myself just how much of his slack I had to cover. But when I arrived at his house I found him to be very welcoming and nice, he even had some plans for our project. We spent our allowed week on the project and turned it in getting the best grade of our class. I thought that was the end of our 'friendship'." But he had other plans, Much to my annoyance everyday he would come and sit with me at lunch, after a while I just got used to him being there and actually started becoming friends with him. Much to my surprise he asked me to the senior prom, I was so stunned since he probably could have had his pick of any other girl in the school. I said yes and after prom he asked me to be his girlfriend, I also said yes to that request. We dated for four years and both got into the same college, he studied Forensics and I went into Criminal Psychology. Two years ago today we went skating; he walked me home and gave me my Christmas present telling me not to open it until morning. I went to sleep as usual and was woken up later that morning with a message that he had gotten into an accident, I went to visit him within the hour. And it was there that I was given my final good-bye, he died then. Hours later I came home spotting the present that I had forgotten about. I unwrapped it and found a note asking me to marry him, and a diamond ring." Amy looked up from her cup meeting sympathetic sapphire eyes.

"I have an idea!" Seth said with a small smile, her eyebrows rose with interest waiting for him to continue. "Let's not talk about sad things any longer." He suggested making her nod her head. "Ok, so what do you want to do when you finish school?"

"I would like to join a form of law enforcement and catch criminals."

"Why?" Seth asked curiously.

"Because my grandfather was a police officer and I've always wanted to follow in his foot steps. What are you going to school for?" Amy asked curiously.

"I'm studying to become a doctor, specializing in cancer patients." He answered proudly.

"Was your sister your inspiration?"

"Yes. It's getting late, may I walk you home?" She looked up at the clock seeing it was almost midnight and smiled sheepishly.

"It's no problem, I can go alone."

"Do you know how bad I'd feel if I let you walk home alone after I made you tell me that upsetting story?" Seth looked horrified as he laid a hand over his heart. She shook her head rolling her eyes.

"You didn't make me tell you and I'm not really upset any longer, it helped to talk about it." He looked seriously at her for a second before smiling again.

"Yeah, it helps to talk about it. Let's go?" Amy looked up and smiled nodding her head. They both stood and put on their coats back on, Seth offered to pay for their drinks and Amy smiled and thanked him, she threw away their cups while he paid and they both made their way out of the warm cafe and back onto the cold streets. They walked side by side silently for a few minutes before Seth again started speaking.

"What school do you go to?" Amy looked up when he broke the silence and watched him for a moment before answering.

"Borough of Manhattan Community College." She said going back to watching the ground in front of her.

"Are you kidding?" She shook her head slowly. "That's where I go, how come I have never seen you?"

"I don't know... maybe because we are studying two different fields." She mumbled quietly. Seth smiled and shook his head.

"Are you always this depressed?" Amy looked up in surprise and gave an apologetic smile.

"No, just around Christmas. But I was thinking just now, I wasn't trying to be depressed."

"What were you thinking about? Was it ice cream? Because I was thinking about ice cream." She looked up at him afraid he had lost his mind and found him grinning jokingly down at her. Amy shook her head and gave a tiny laugh.

"No, it's to cold for ice cream. I was just hoping my mother wasn't still mad at me."

"Aww, how could she be mad at you?"

"We kind of got into a fight." She said regretfully.

"Ok, I'm not going to pry, but you can't tell me you got into a fight with your mother and leave me hanging. What was it about? Did you give her a bloody nose?" Amy stopped walking and glared at Seth.

"I would never hit my mother!"

"I was using sarcasm." Seth explained slowly. "I know what you meant." She sighed and started walking again as he followed her every step.

"She set me up on a blind date; one of her friends at work has a son a little older than me. I didn't agree with what she did so I didn't show up, my mother took it as a personal offence and got mad at me for standing him up. The argument rose from there and I walked out so I didn't say anything I would regret." Seth just watched her with a raised eyebrow making her frown in annoyance. "What?"

"Nothing... what were your reasons for leaving the guy waiting?" Amy sighed blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"There a couple reasons. One; it's not right for her to do something like that without asking me first. Two; I have told her repeatedly that I'm not looking for a relationship right now and if I do find one it will be purely by chance. And three; what kind of guy goes on a blind date because his mother told him to?" Seth looked at Amy seriously before he started laughing.

"Tell me," He began when he got his wind back. "You were supposed to go to Carnige deli wearing a black sweater, right?" Amy looked up at him her mouth dropping in shock.

"You?" She breathed quietly wondering if he was joking around again.

"Yes, but don't worry. I didn't show up either, I did leave a message for you at the counter if you did come." Amy turned her head hiding a blush and biting her lip in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly looking back at the ground in front of her.

"Like I said no worries! I didn't show up either and you did have some good reasons."

"Why didn't you show up?" Amy asked curious in spite of herself.

"The truth... I though a girl accepting that kind of date would have to be extremely shallow and desperate."

"Oh?"

"But you didn't agree to it and you didn't show up. So you're neither one of those and it all worked out anyways."

"How so?" She asked meeting his smiling eyes again.

"Well, I did get to meet you didn't I? And it was on our own terms, no desperate parents involved. Yes, it did work out quite well in the end."

"You have an odd way of thinking about things." She said flatly wrapping her arms tighter around herself and frowning. Seth stopped walking making Amy stop also and look back at him.

"You don't think the same thing?" He asked quietly, she looked at him thinking over all that had happened in the few hours they were together. She rubbed her arms and frowned thoughtfully.

"Actually I do think the same thing." She admitted to her surprise making him laugh again and walk closer to her.

"Are you cold?" He asked taking in the way she was rubbing her arms.

"No." She said quickly stopping the movements; he shook his head and chuckled.

"Well that's no good!" He said thoughtfully tapping his lip. "If I gave you my coat I'd freeze since I only have a tee-shirt on."

"I said I wasn't cold!" She insisted, Seth grinned and stepped forward wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Amy stiffened and started to pull back. "W-what are you doing?"

"Warming you up." He answered softly. "Relax I won't hurt you." He said soothingly, Amy frowned and decided for once to follow her feelings; she could always kick his butt later if he tried anything. She relaxed letting his warmth soak into her, hesitantly she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you." She said softly. She could faintly feel his well muscled chest through his shirt as his chest rose and fell with his breathing.

"Better now?" He asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Yes, thank you." She grinned gently pulling away from him and they started their walking again falling once again into a comfortable silence. Amy watched as the snow fell down in fluffy white chunks to be scattered in hundreds of different locations. The few few cars that were parked along side the road were covered with the cold white substance making them resemble small hills. Amy stopped walking at a house that was decorated with white lights and a glowing Christmas tree that was visible in the large window. "This is where I live." She said softly turning slightly to look at him once again.

"I like it, it's nice." She smiled softly thanking him for the compliment. "Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out for coffee sometime soon?" Amy looked surprised, but nodded slowly.

"Yes I think I would like that a lot." Seth couldn't help a happy grin as she gave him her number. He bid her good-bye and started to walk away; she walked up the sidewalk but paused and turned back to the dark haired man.

"Hey Seth?" He turned his sapphire eyes curious. "Thanks for being my Christmas angel!" A blush spread quickly across his face as she turned and quickly made her way into the house. A smile touched his lips as he walked away, footprints quickly swallowed by the snow.

LALALALALALALALALA

I would like to thank Hayato.Shimura of Gaiaonline(dot)com for his help in creating the Character Seth. Without his help it would have taken me much longer than planed to get this out.

I would also like to thank my Friend/Beta-er Akasha-chan also for gaia and you can find her on Quizilla. It is because of her that this story is presentable!

Thanks you two! huggles Haya and 'Kasha


End file.
